1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dolleys and particularly to manually operated and propelled dolleys for the local transport of very heavy objects, specifically highway traffic barricades which are temporarily used to separate lanes of moving traffic from construction areas. Specifically the dolley comprises a sturdy symmetrical structure capable of supporting either end of the base of one traffic barricade or the abutting ends of two adjacent barricades. A horizontal plate is located mediately along the latitudinal axis of said frame, to the extreme ends of which are attached caster-type wheels. The mediate location of said horizontal plate permits a balanced distribution of weight over the dolley structure, whether an individual dolley is supporting one end or two ends of barricades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic barricades are commonly utilized to separate open highway lanes of moving traffic from lanes or sides of the highway which are under construction, repair or maintenance. Occasionally they are used to separate temporarily opposing lanes of traffic while median strip barriers are under construction or installation. By the very nature of their use, traffic barricades are heavy, large and temporary barriers. Consequently, as construction, maintenance and repair work progress, these barricades must be moved frequently from one position to another at a construction site. The present invention is directed toward a simplified and inexpensive means for providing local movement of said traffic barricades.
Specifically, this invention is directed toward a means for local movement of a Type III C traffic barricade which is required at federally funded highway construction sites. A Type III C barricade has a horizontal base usually of 12 by 12 inch timber, eight to twelve feet long. A plurality of vertical planks, usually about 2 by 6 inches are secured to one side of the base, usually the rear side. Usually about three horizontal planks, about 2 by 8 inches, are secured to the face side of the vertical posts. A diagonal brace, usually a 2 by 6 inch plank, is secured to the rear of the vertical posts for stability. The top and face of the base timber is painted with a reflective white paint. The horizontal bars are painted with alternating orange and white strips of a reflective paint. The ends of each base member are cut at dog-leg angles to permit the interconnection of successive adjacent barricades, which are bolted together.
Additionally, provision is made for the temporary attachment of said barricades to a road surface. Barricades so constructed are quite heavy, the average weighing about 475 pounds. The barricades are moved frequently one at a time, as construction, repair or maintenance work progresses. The present invention is directed toward a simplified and inexpensive means to provide for the local movement of these barricades at a highway construction site.
The inventor knows of no prior art devices, patented or not patented, directed to the purposes of this invention, namely the simple local movement of a plurality of traffic barricades at the same time. As construction progresses along a highway, the barricades must be moved from the finished area to the next area to be worked. In the present state of the art, each barricade is moved one at a time, either manually or by a fork lift truck. In either event, this is a long, strenuous, time consuming and expensive activity.
There are numerous recent patents covering traffic barricades, among them U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,681; 3,391,620; 3,802,667; and 3,807,699. However, all of these patents cover traffic barricades only, and not the means for local movement of barricades.
The present invention is directed to a small, simple dolley-type device which will permit a crew of two men to move up to twenty of such Type III C barricades at one time along a common longitudinal alignment. The dolley of the present invention comprises a heavy, symmetrical structural frame with a mediately positioned horizontal plate secured to the topside of the frame along its latitudinal axis. Caster-type wheels are mounted under each end of this horizontal plate. A dolley is placed under each end of a barricade or under the junction of two adjacent barricades. Up to twenty barricades can then be moved along a common longitudinal alignment on a highway surface at one time. The use of the dollies requires only a slight modification to the barricades, namely that a small gap be left at the joining edges of abutting barricades to permit a secure mounting of the barricades on the dolleys.